


Families

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Selena, meeting the future in-laws.
Relationships: Luna | Selena/Tsubaki | Subaki
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Families

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'guest'

Selena flopped down into the guest quarters she'd been assigned, rather hoping nobody would bother her until dinner. Subaki's family was very nice, in their way, but they were also very intense. She'd never had to answer so many questions in her life and Subaki, despite his efforts, hadn't been able to do much to save her.

But this was necessary, because they were serious about their relationship-- The next time she visited, they would be her new family.

That was the thought she kept coming back to, which thankfully Subaki understood.

She just needed some time. And some tears.


End file.
